Las otras Gemas de Cristal
by jorge0042
Summary: Del otro lado del planeta, hay otro grupo de gemas de cristal. Y también tienen tienen su propio niño gema.


El planeta Tierra era un lugar muy tranquilo y pacífico, pero un día llegaron del espacio unas naves que llegaron a destruir y conquistar el planeta.

Diamante Rosa era la encargada de esa misión, este iba a ser su primer planeta en colonizar.

Aunque los humanos presentaron resistencia al inicio, era muy poco lo que podían hacer ante las fuerzas invasoras.

La invasión avanzaba paulatinamente desde el norte del planeta en dirección al sur del mismo.

Se habían construido varias guarderías a lo largo y ancho del planeta. Las Peridotos eran las encargadas de controlarlas. En vista de la estructura del mismo la gema que más se podía extraer o crear eran las diferentes variedades del cuarzo. En la zona norte del planeta habían logrado que la mayor cantidad de gemas fueran el Pink Quartz, mientras que en el sur del mismo se había logrado el White Quartz. También había yacimientos de otras variedades como la Amatista, el Jaspe o la Cornalina, incluso había unas gemas de origen orgánico como las Perlas, Coral y Ámbar principalmente.

Pero…. Hubo 2 gemas que no se les hizo justo lo que se le empezaba a hacer a este planeta, estas eran dos hermanas que se rebelaron y cambiaron sus nombres de Pink Quartz (Cuarzo Rosa) y White Quartz (Cuarzo Blanco) a Rosa y Blanca. Se rebelaron y juntas lograron vencer a Diamante Rosa hace 5000 años….

NOTA: En ingles Pink y White son rosa y blanco respectivamente. Así que al revelarse escogieron nombres "humanos" y escogieron Rosa y Blanca (que en español son nombres más personales).

En la actualidad….

En algún lugar del sur de América, en lo que conocemos como Argentina, había un lugar llamado Ciudad Playa también (en contraparte a Beach City en América del norte). En esta ciudad vivía un niño llamado Esteban, él vivía con su padre. Su mamá había fallecido cuando él era muy pequeño. Él era un niño de 12 años de edad, de cabello entre lacio y rizado, de tono rojizo-naranja. El a veces era molestado en su escuela por lo mismo. A veces él se cuestionaba porque tenía que pasar por eso.

A un lado de la ciudad se encontraba un templo (muy semejante al de Beach City) cercado por una malla, se decía que era una base de las Gemas de Cristal del Sur, que eran Blanca Cuarzo, Cornalina, Nefrita, Jaspe y Perla.

Ahora la invasión inicio desde el sur del planeta. El ataque fue un ataque combinado de Diamante Azul, Jaspe (la que conocemos de Jailbreak), una Peridoto de la 2da. era de las gemas y otras gemas más.

Blanca: Gemas de cristal del sur, ¡unidas lograremos ganar!

Todas: ¡Lo que tú digas Blanca!

La batalla inicio, el planeta hogar ataco sin piedad, muchas gemas atacaron a la Ciudad Playa del sur. Esteban y su padre trataban de defenderse lo mejor que podían, mas no lo lograron….

La líder, Jaspe elimino a varios humanos, logrando llegar a solo los dos únicos humanos que aún quedaban….

Estos eran el padre de Esteban y el….

Esteban (E): -¡Papa!

Papá (P): -¡Yo te protegeré de todo el mal Esteban! ¡Eres mi hijo y te protegeré!

E: -¡Papá!

P: -Adiós Esteban, fuiste el mejor hijo. Ahora seguirás tu destino. Las gemas de Cristal te cuidaran.

E: -¡No me dejes! ¡Papá!

Jaspe (J): Patético humano, tu raza hoy desaparecerá de este lado del planeta. (Eliminando a su padre clavándole una espada en su corazón)

Blanca (B): -Detente Jaspe, ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso a un niño inocente de la Tierra?

Peridot (p) (en un dilema moral): -Sé que yo solo soy una inútil Peridoto de recopilación de datos…. Mas no se…. Ese niño…. Esteban…. Es de una raza humana débil…. Más me da mucha pena…. Quisiera hacer algo por el…. ¿Acaso hasta traicionar al homeworld? … Es un niño humano tan pequeño… ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto?... ¿Acaso Rosa y Blanca están en lo correcto?... ¿Debo de ayudar al niño?... ARGHHHHH…. ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡YA NO PUEDO CON ESTO! ¡LO HARE! ¡YO LO CUIDARË Y PROTEGERÉ!

p: ¡Hey niño Esteban! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Eso no va a arreglar nada! ¡Sígueme y vámonos de aquí!

E: ¡BUAAAAA!

p: ¡Mira niño, sé que te sientes muy mal!, pero si quieres vivir, debemos de irnos ¡ahora!

E: ¡BUAAAAA!

p: ¡Deja de llorar niño!

E: ¡BUAAAAA! ¡Papáaaaa!

p: No me dejas otra opción. Perdóname por esto. (Le da un fuerte golpe en su estómago, haciendo que el niño se quede inconsciente y llevándoselo cargando.

p: Esta era la única forma de alejarte del peligro Esteban, hoy yo he traicionado al homeworld al protegerte…. Pero hay algo en ti, que me hace sentir que esto valdrá la pena….

\- FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO -


End file.
